Hizkaryon Revarky
"You're interesting creatures with high expectations, that's what I saw. And now, I come personally to prove what you can do for your little world." Hizkaryon Revarky 'is a Male Dragon from an unknown region in his homeland. His intentions are uncertain, and he is a spy that observes the Hikarai and Kurovan's actions and events. He has been doing so for a long period of time without being noticed. He's a very experienced warrior that even changed his name in different locations in order to go unnoticed while looking for information. Appareance When he's just flying or spying someone for his low height he uses a brown hood but when he enters in combat under the hood he carries a white armor with gold marks on the edge, , on the body he has a white phosphorescent scar on the left eye and two in the legs, he has white hair and torn wings He is small for the average dragon, about the size of a typical Lizardman. He is completely white with a few battle scars, notably a glowing white scar on his left eye, and two on his legs. He has thick white fur that looks like hair, and his wings are somewhat torn. Usually, when in spying or flying, he wears a brown hood to cover himself. Under his hood, he wears a white armour with golden edges. Biography He was born in Year 57, being about 30 years old, his Birthday being on Doomsfall 2nd. Apparently he's like some kind of mercenary, but he works for something more than just money. It is unknown if he works for someone or simply by himself. He even saw a lot of important events that happened between the wars, like the death of Darei Nightstalker, The attack of the Scorchbinders and even when Darei got consumed by the darkness. He passed unnoticed in all those events. Finally he had to show in front of Solight Starsky in the actual year, but he wasn't a challenge for him. When Derateor entered in combat helping him, both had a very hard fight that ended in withdraw due to the loud noises and the bursting clash of energies. He left saying the phrase ''"Solightstar died for me but Derateor is amazing like an opponent... I hope to see him again soon!" He's actually very interested on Derateor and sees him like his rival. He uses that excuse to make Solightstar turn into him again, appearing and disappearing suddenly in different circumstances, helping their enemies or giving them troubles. Personality He's a silent, cold dragon, but he can be friendly sometimes. He looks serious because he wants to take his job like that, as well as being quiet and secretive in order to keep a low profile. He never underestimates anyone regardless of how strong or weak they look, he sees all at the same level and being capable of taking them on in a fight. Magic & Abilities Hizkaryon uses Corruption magic/energy. His other abilities aren't much used or unknown, and will rather only show them to his rival Derateor. He carries a long silver Greatsword with black marks on the blade. He can use his sword to do attacks directly or attribute it with corruption energy to do his final attacks. Relationships '''Derateor The two are rivals, he also has some kind of respect towards him, saying he's the strongest enemy he has ever fought. Trivia * He has a high appreciation in a rosary with Maisha Maiti's figures on it's beads. It has a certain important mark and it is slightly damaged. Maybe he was given the rosary by someone else he has a high respect for, likely an old friend or a familiar. * His armour and sword have some kind of emblems or symbols, probably someone gave him those tools. * Hizkaryon might be based off the Dragon language's word for Platinum, Hizka. Aryon ''is also similar to the word for Gold, ''Aryia. Category:Characters